How the hyenas grew up
by ShenziHyena94
Summary: It's kinda a look into Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's teen years you could say? Still in progress. Some bad language.
1. Nothing Special

Shenzi groaned aloud, "All you two do is eat!"

"So do you!" Banzai yelled back.

Ed stared at his two friends as they screamed at each other from across the cave. He was amazed by how much they could yell, even when Banzai's voice was all shaky and crackling.

Banzai growled and ducked low to the ground before he pounced on Shenzi. They did a few somersaults before they crashed into a pile of bones. They both stood up and began to roughhouse one another until they were panting.

Ed trotted over to them and sat as they began to talk again.

"I won, totally," Shenzi stated, tossing her bangs so that they stayed to the side of her eyes.

Banzai cleared his throat, what he always did around Shenzi, "Fine, you won."

She smirked and hit him on the shoulder with her paw. He smiled a bit and then let out a rather dry cough. He swallowed and sighed.

"I sound like a dying zebra," he told them, his tail thumping.

Ed giggled at him, then held his tongue after Banzai sent him a death glare.

"I gotta admit, you do sound pretty stupid," Shenzi joked.

He looked at her, "Lucky, you're teeth are already grown in!"

Ed glanced at Banzai, seeing that he was giving Shenzi a compliment. He looked to see that, indeed, Shenzi had rather large and sharp teeth shining in her black mouth.

Banzai looked at Shenzi. She was the most mature of them all. She has drop dead gorgeous grey fur that shimmered in the sunlight. Her black mane and tail hair made her look even more adult. Her eyes were the perfect shade yellow while her irises were almost as black as her pupils. He shook his head to snap out of his thoughts.

"Hello? Did you die of jealousy?" She said as he stared at her.

He only got the joke a second later, and then laughed hoarsely, "Yeah."

She stood up and began to leave the cave. Banzai and Ed glanced at one another, then at the hyena.

"Where ya goin'?" Banzai asked.

She threw her head at them as she walked, "Ta get a nice, juicy zebra for dinner."

Ed licked his lips and then took off to swim in a pile of bones. Banzai sat down where he was and looked down at his paws. They were a shade of midnight black. He stretched his claws out to see that they weren't too impressive. At least, so he thought. But at the same moment he began to think about a certain hyena, a certain hyena was thinking about him.

Shenzi walked into the grasslands. She spotted a herd of zebra, grazing. One of the smaller males seemed to catch her eye, and she knew that was the one to go after. She lurked over to it, keeping close to the ground. When she was less than ten feet away, she leaped into the air and landed on the zebra's neck. She bit down hard and didn't let go as the animal struggled under her. Finally, the zebra fell to the ground she dragged it back to the graveyard, proud of her catch.

Banzai spotted Shenzi dragging the zebra into the graveyard. He ran to her aide and helped her drag it towards the cave. As soon as they let go of the corpse, Ed dashed out of the cave and practically jumped into the zebra. Shenzi and Banzai laughed as they began to eat as well.

When they finished, they moved the bones into a pile for another time when they didn't get to eat and sat down together. Ed looked at his friends, how they seemed so akward around one another. He stood up and left them alone, wishing only for one thing…

Now Shenzi and Banzai were sitting alone together. They looked at one another once before snapping their heads back to its frontal position. Banzai, like always, cleared his sticky throat. But this time, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. _That stupid zebra_, he told himself. He hunched over a little bit to keep the odd feeling down in his gullet.

Shenzi felt her fur go on-end thinking about Banzai. She told herself that she was just cold, but she knew it was more than that. She pushed her timid thoughts to the back of her mind.

He looked at her as she looked at him. This time, they didn't try and look away from one another. They looked right into each other's yellow eyes.

Banzai thought silently, _she doesn't like you. You're just a male who can't shut up to her._

As did Shenzi, _he hates you. You're just an overdramatic female to him._

Their head moved closer to one another slowly. Banzai swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. Shenzi stared at Banzai as their noses touched. Their black lips were only a few centimeters away from each others'.

Shenzi took a small breath and then pushed her soft cheek on Banzai. She felt her mane practically shoot up in joy. Banzai rubbed her back with his whole head. She rubbed his neck more now, feeling him quiver underneath her head. Banzai licked her shoulder, which was still in his licking distance.

They sat back up and looked at one another. Shenzi gave a huge smile, "I still think you're voice sounds a little raspy."

He smiled and licked her on the snout.


	2. A Rumor and a Nightmare

Banzai looked at his soon-to-be matriarch and his secret love. She was sleeping out in a patch of golden grass. He sighed as he looked at her beautiful fur. She practically glowed in the sunlight. Her body went up and down as she breathed. She was so…perfect.

A group of five hyenas walked by and were whispering loudly to one another to make fun of Banzai.

"At least we know he's going after here and no one else," one said loudly.

"She'll say no, betcha eight bones for it!"

Banzai snorted and turned to them, "Shuddup! No one asked ya what you thought!"

They cackled to one another and walked off. Banzai was tough enough to tell her! He knew it, in a way. He sighed to himself and plopped down on the ground. He couldn't tell her, he'd look like a moron. Still, he continued to stare at her, his ears down in joy.

Shenzi, on the other hand, was not asleep at all. She was pretending to have a nap because she didn't like the new rumors going around. It's not like they mated or anything last night! They just… nuzzled a bit. Nothing too bad. Still, she laid here in the grass, her eyes closed, thinking of Banzai. Her mind just wouldn't stop!

She thought of his perfect figure-for a hyena- and his amazing eyes. They were bright yellow orbs and looked beautiful in the starlight. His big, muscular legs were impressive, and were a turn-on. His teeth were pretty sharp, but not all the way grown in yet. His voice, while deep, crackled a lot and when he yelled, it when at least an octave higher. While she thought of all his perfect features, she wondered what he thought of her.

Ed came over to her then, giggling. She opened her eyes, knowing that he knew she was awake, and stared up at him.

"Yes, Ed?"

He said something in gibberish.

She got to her paws, "Fine, I gotta chew him out anyways."

They walked over to Banzai, who was licking his paws. He saw them and walked over to meet them. Shenzi glanced at his grey body, noticing only a few spots. She knew he thought they were amazing.

"What's new?" He asked.

She glared at him, "You."

Banzai looked confused, "Me? Why me?"

"Um, Ed? Could you go away for a sec?"

Ed trotted off, not knowing what to do. Shenzi, on the other hand, was on top of Banzai, pinning him to the ground. He wriggled under her mighty paws as she bared her sharp teeth at him.

"Listen you," she growled, "last night was nothing, okay? I nuzzled you, you licked me, whatever. If I hear one more thing about you and me… you're gonna be a pulp. Got it?"

He looked at her once before reluctantly agreeing, "Got it. Lemme up now."

She walked off him and he sat up. She looked at his ears. They were actually turning black! She wanted to say something, but she kept silent. At least she was allowed to admire him in her mind.

She looked at Banzai for a moment, then said to him, "I'm goin' to sleep. G'night!"

He looked at her as she curled up on the ground and closed her eyes. He did the same and they both fell asleep.

_Shenzi was all alone. There was no light. She looked around for her friends._

_"Banzai? Ed? Is anyone here?"_

_She heard paws and claws scraping on the ground. She backed up and called out again, "Banzai, Ed, stop it! I'm not that good in the dark yet!"_

_She felt something brush against her hind leg and she jumped. Suddenly, two paws were pressing hardly on her neck. She could not longer breath and she screamed aloud._

_"Help me! Help…"_

_Her air was cut off and-_

She awoke, screaming as loud as she could. Her paws flew to her neck and she felt nothing there. Banzai jumped to his paws and stared at her. Ed came running in from another cave.

"What the hell, Shenzi?" Banzai almost yelled. She tried her hardest to slow her panting down so she could talk.

"N-nothing. Just a n-nightmare."

She sat up and looked outside. The stars were out and shining. She sighed and laid back down. Banzai and Ed exchanged worried glances before they laid down as well.

"Night, you two."

Ed nodded and Banzai whispered, "Yeah, right."


	3. A Stranger Named T

Shenzi awoke to Banzai and Ed yelling at one another. Well, it was more like Banzai yelling at someone who couldn't speak.

"Do too! It's right here!"

Shenzi opened her yellow eyes to see Banzai showing Ed a spot on his shoulder. Ed giggled and shook his head. Banzai turned to me and said, "Well, look who actually woke up."

She sat up and stretched her legs, "Why do ya say that?"

"'Cause it's almost time for lunch."

"Oh, really…" She sighed, "Fine. What am I lookin' for this time? A freakin gold monkey?"

Ed and Banzai laughed, "No, I don't really care," Banzai told her.

She shook her head to walked outside. It was pretty hot and she licked her lips to keep them from getting chaped. She went out to the grasslands and quickly killed a small antelope and dragged it back to Banzai and Ed, who were surprised at how she had that much energy, considering how much sleep she got last night.

They ate the thing slowly, looking at one another every now and then. It was silent, except for the sounds of flesh being chewed and swallowed hastily. Shenzi ate the least of all of them.

Ed left after eating his fill. No one really knew where he went, as long as he didn't do anything stupid. Shenzi stared at the ground, trying not to talk to Banzai.

"Shenz—"

"Don't even start," She growled. He shrugged back a bit.

He cleared his sore throat, "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, "Why? It ain't your fault I barely slept."

"But it is my fault that those freakin rumors are goin' around about me and you."

She shook her head, "Nah, those other hyenas just don't know what kinda shit their talkin', that's all."

He gave up and sighed. Shenzi laid on her side, looking at Banzai. She couldn't do much else. Her eyes grew heavy and she sat up to fight sleep from taking over her. She didn't want to have another nightmare, in daylight, with other hyenas awake.

She suddenly piped up, "What does Ed _do_ when he leaves?"

Banzai looked at where his friend had left, "Not sure. Maybe a female's den?"

"Maybe. Or maybe he's _spying_ on a female in her den."

They laughed and then sat in more silence. There wasn't much to say to someone you didn't care to talk to right then and there. Finally, Banzai got to his paws and walked the same way Ed went to leave earlier.

"Where ya goin'?"

He looked back at Shenzi, "I'm gonna see what Ed's up to. Wanna tag along?"

She shook her head, "Nah, I'm gonna try and get some more sleep. Tell me what he does, though, if you find out."

He nodded, "Later, Shenz."

He left her alone and followed the trail that this exit of their den led to. He picked up Ed's scent and followed it all over the graveyard. He finally came to another hyenas den. A female hyenas den. He stood outside and listened carefully to the voices inside.

"But why?" A female asked.

There was giggling. It was Ed giggling.

"Fair enough. Look, I think Shenzi might be mad if you're here too long. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

He whined, but then stopped suddenly. The female made a weird sound and Banzai heard one of them moving to get out. Banzai ducked down in the dirt, hiding carefully. Ed came out of the den, a smile plastered on his face. Banzai looked at his friend with a dumbfound expression on his face. Ed had a girlfriend?

As Ed walked back to their den, Banzai followed. After a bit, Banzai just began to walk normally and caught up to his younger friend. Ed looked at him and Banzai gave a smile.

"Hey, Ed."

Ed giggled quietly as they walked.

Meanwhile, Shenzi was still trying to get some extra shut-eye. Every time she closed her eyes, she felt her throat close up and she got all tense. Finally, she let out an angry groan and sat up. She shook out her fur and saw Banzai and Ed coming towards her.

"Hey you two," She said in a weak tone.

"Hey, get any sleep?" Banzai asked.

She shook her head, "Nah, but I'm fine."

Ed whined and looked at Shenzi with wide eyes. She smiled at him, but it didn't console his whimpering.

Suddenly, Shenzi's eyes widened and she was staring outside.

"Guys," she said, "who's that?"

They looked the same way she was staring to see a female hyena standing there, a shy smile plastered on her furry grey face. Her ears were down and she had very few spots, meaning she was pretty young.

Banzai raised a brow at her, "Who are you?"

"M-my name is T-t."

Shenzi stifled a laugh, "Wait, wait, wait, your name is… _T_?"

She nodded meekly. Shenzi and Banzai exploded in laughter at the stranger. She smiled at them and looked at the ground. Ed walked over to her and faced Shenzi and Banzai. They stopped laughing and then Banzai realized something.

He turned to Shenzi's ear, "Shenzi, that's Ed's girlfriend… I guess."

Shenzi stared at the female, "Why are you here? Give me one reason why we shouldn't kill ya right now."

She swallowed, "I came here because of the hunters. They killed my entire cackle, so I ran off. I saw the hyenas here and—"

Shenzi looked at Banzai, then back at her, "What's a hunter?"

"They're like messed up chimps and they kill all kinds of animals," She told them.

Banzai cackled, "Yeah, okay. So you just showed up here?"

She nodded and began to shake. Shenzi saw the fright in the hyenas' eyes. She smirked and said to her, "Well, you're gonna need a den if you wanna stay with us."

Her face broke into a surprised look, "Oh, thank you thank you…. What are your names?"

Banzai piped up, "I'm Banzai, she's Shenzi and the dude next to you is Ed."

"Oh, okay."

Shenzi tossed her head outside and T followed her. They walked only a few feet away to find an empty den near there's. Shenzi poked her head in a shouted loudly, "If ya live in here, ya got five seconds to get out!"

No sound came back except Shenzi's echo. They walked inside and T looked around in the dark cave. Shenzi smiled at her.

"Sorry, it's the best we can do fah now."

T shook her head, "It's fine. Thanks."

"Ya hunt when ya want, sleep when ya want, no one really gives," Shenzi explained to the new female.

Suddenly, T looked at her, "Wait a sec… are you… the matriarch?!"

Shenzi sighed, "Yeah, sure. Look, I don't want you to kiss my ass all day so just forget it, 'kay?"

T nodded, "Okay."

Shenzi began to leave, "Come see us in our den later if ya wanna hang out, I guess… It's nice having another female in the cackle."

She smiled, "I will. Later then!"

Shenzi left and went back to her boys, who had caught three wildebeest for them to eat. She smiled to herself and thought of how lucky she was to have friends like them.


End file.
